No Joke
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked folding her arms in front of her chest. "Am I being filmed for the world to see? Is Dana waiting outside to gloat that she's got you and I haven't?" Naitlyn Oneshot


**No Joke **

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing but the plot which unfortunately didn't happen in CR2. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes my proof reading is shocking. **_

The door to the cabin banged open and then closed again as Caitlyn stormed into the room and flung herself onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. Mitchie, Ella, Peggy and Tess exchanged a worried glance and then made a silent agreement to let her calm down before they approached her.

The girls had all finally left the campfire to return to their beds and Tess had rejoined the cabin back with her friends, with no hard feelings. Caitlyn had lagged behind to wait for Nate as he waved Dana off to the other side of the lake as she wanted to talk to him privately.

It hadn't appeared to have gone well. Mitchie approached first making her footsteps heavy so as not to startle her. "What happened Caity?" She asked curling up on the end of her bed.

Caitlyn rolled onto her front and the others were startled to see that her face was slightly tearstained. "I told Nate I loved him." Her voice was flat and emotionless and completely unlike her own. Ella squealed in excitement and then fell silent as Peggy elbowed her. She was slightly slow to realise that it hadn't gone wrong.

"Why would you do that?" Mitchie asked tentatively. "I thought you knew he'd been obsessed with Dana all summer."

"You're in love with Nate." Tess asked at the same time as Mitchie spoke. "When did that happen?" Mitchie and Peggy gave her a pointed look. "I missed a lot this summer didn't I?" She sighed leaning her head against the wall from where she was sitting on her bed.

"So why did you tell him?" Peggy repeated Mitchie's question. "I thought you were dead set against telling him."

"It just happened." She snapped and then sent Peggy an apologetic look before she turned her head to face the wall so the others couldn't see her face.

"So he's really in love with Dana." Ella stated and then winced as Peggy jabbed her in the ribs for a second time that night for making another tactless comment.

"Maybe it's not as bad you think." Mitchie tried to comfort her. "What actually happened?"

###############################################################################################################################

_The area which had been so full of people only five minutes ago was empty. The camp rockers had left to go to bed or more likely to talk over the events of the evening and those from camp star had headed back to the boats so they could return to their own beds for the night. _

_Only Caitlyn was left sitting on a log staring into the fire wishing not the first time that Dana hadn't come over with Tess and that she hadn't just witnessed Nate ask her out. Now he was walking her back to the boats before going to join Shane in their cabin. _

"_Why are you still here Caity?" Nate asked sitting down beside her a concerned look on his face. "I thought you'd be back with the others." _

"_So you like Dana then?" She asked ignoring Nate's question._

"_She's amazing." His face lit up at the mention of her name. "Did you see her play the piano at the Final Jam?" _

"_I'm not blind." She rolled her eyes trying to pretend that she wasn't impressed with Dana's skills. "But is she the right girl for you?" _

"_Absolutely." He nodded looking across the lake to where Camp Star lay and then back to Caitlyn having figured out that something was bugging her. "Just because I've got a girlfriend doesn't mean we won't be best friends anymore." _

"_It's not about that." She snapped. "I just don't like Dana that's all." _

"_Why not?" He asked slightly hurt by her view on his girlfriend. "You'd like each other if you gave each other the chance. You came round to Tess." _

"_Tess changed." She reminded him. "And it's not about that." _

"_Then what is it about?" He yelled frustrated by the conversation which was seemingly going round in circles. She threw a stick onto the fire that was still just burning but didn't answer him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" His frustration was quickly turning to anger as she refused to answer him. _

"_I'm in love with you!" She screamed at him and then froze as she realised what she had just said. _

"_What did you say?" He whispered staring at her. _

"_I've got to go." She muttered before turning on her heel and fleeing back to her cabin ignoring his frantic cries after her. _

_#############################################################################################################################################_

"You had no right to tell me that!" Nate stormed into the cabin just as Caitlyn finished telling her friends exactly what had happened between her and Nate.

"Excuse me." Caitlyn leapt off her bed and stood facing Nate all traces of misery and despair gone to be replaced by barely concealed fury. Mitchie exchanged a startled look with Tess and then the four girls quietly tiptoed out the cabin to wait outside.

"You had no right to tell me that." He yelled again. "I'm with Dana not you. You can't just go round telling people that you're in love with them when they've just started a relationship with someone else."

"I don't tell people." She shrieked back. "I told you after you asked me what the hell was wrong with me."

"You think I asked for you to tell me this." He snapped. "You could have lied to me."

"So now you want your best friend to lie to you." Caitlyn screamed her fists clenched together to keep herself from slapping him.

"Well you already have been so one more wouldn't hurt." He snapped not caring who heard their argument.

"When have I lied to you?" She asked her voice quieter as she tried to disguise the hurt she felt at his accusations.

"You never told me you were in love with me. You kept it from me."

"That's not a lie. It's just not telling you everything." The anger was back and the two friends stood facing each other with almost identical expressions.

"Well I don't want to deal with this now." Nate shouted at her. "I'm with Dana."

"Then go." She screamed. "I don't need you here." The door banged shut without another word from Nate and Caitlyn was left alone.

############################################################################################################################

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked rudely as he slammed the door shut behind him to see both his brothers standing in front of him arms crossed looking decidedly unimpressed. "Shouldn't you be with the junior campers?"

"Brown's with them. Not that they're asleep thanks to you." Jason replied coolly. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Nate muttered turning away from his two brothers to throw things haphazardly into his suitcase.

"You picked Dana over Caitlyn." Shane's voice was cold and it was this more than anything that made Nate freeze and then turn slowly to face them again. "The girl you've only known for a few weeks over the girl you've been best friends with for years."

His words hit home and Nate stared at them in horror before collapsing onto his bed looking every bit like the youngest brother. "What have I done?"

"Thrown away fifteen years worth of friendship." Shane offered and then sent his brother an apologetic look as Nate glared at him.

"What am I going to do?" He moaned his head dropping into his hands. "I'm with Dana not Caitlyn."

"Do you love her?" Jason asked sitting down next to his brother and signalling for Shane to do the same.

"I think so." Nate answered slowly.

"Do you think about Dana every minute? Does your heart beat faster when you see her or hear her voice? Does she understand you? Do you understand her? Do you never want to leave her company? Is she in your future?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Nate answered honestly earning a look of surprise from both Jason and Shane. "I think about her all the time, I get butterflies when I see her, she understands me perfectly as do I. I hate being away from her for so many months at a time. I don't see a future without Caitlyn."

Shane and Jason exchanged thrilled looks as Nate froze as he realised his last word. "I'm in love with Caitlyn." He whispered sounding slightly dazed. "I'm in love with Caitlyn." He repeated louder before jumped off the bed and sprinted out the door grinning to himself as he heard Jason's comment.

"I never knew you and Nate went for the whole cliché romance."

"Just because it hasn't happened to you." Shane retorted.

##############################################################################################################################

"Caitlyn?" Nate burst through the door to the girl's cabin skidding to a halt and gazing round the room in search of the curly haired brunette.

"What Nate?" She sighed not turning round from where she stood in her pyjamas packing clothes.

"I need to talk to you." His voice was urgent.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." she snapped her back turned resolutely to him.

"I love you."

She spun round to face him her as the other four once again silently headed into the bathroom to get out of their way not wanting to freeze outside now they were in their pyjamas.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked folding her arms in front of her chest. "Am I being filmed for the world to see? Is Dana waiting outside to gloat that she's got you and I haven't?"

With two strides he crossed the room and his lips were covering hers in their first kiss. She froze at first in shock before slowly she began to reciprocate the kiss.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked pulling back. "How far are you taking this joke?"

Nate rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I love you, no joke." She opened her mouth to speak but he leant down and kissed her again effectively cutting off everything that she had been about to say.

"I love you too." She laughed as they broke apart again.

_**Okay so the ending was lame but I couldn't think of how else to end it so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed the rest of it though- I would love to hear your thoughts and if you want more Naitlyn stories either read my others (and maybe review) or check out my favourites. **_

_**This came about from my disappointment in the CR2 pairings and my need for creative writing. I thought I should practice on something I am more familiar with and is easier to write before I join 3 of my friends on Wednesday to write our school pantomime. Now we're in Lower Sixth we get to put on a panto which we write, direct and act to the rest of the school with teachers- hence the need to write it soon. It's going to be a lot of work! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading. **_

_**Tacxxx **_


End file.
